veela dragon
by ImAVeela
Summary: Draco comes to his veela self and his mate is... *Drum roll! Hermione Granger of course. But can Draco mate with Hermione if shes still with ron? How will ron react? (Has a bit of Blinny in it too) DRAMIONE.. POSSESSIVE DRACO
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **This is my very first fanfiction ever so be nice when you review it. This story includes Half-Veela draco and Hermione. It's set in their 7** **th** **year at Hogwarts. Some stuff might be a bit different and a bit AU but oh well… Also before you start reading, Draco and Blaise are best friends and so are Ginny and Hermione, there is a jealous Ron too. This fanfic might also have a bit of Blinny here and there. So here it goes…**

 **Disclaimer:** **If you're living under a rock and haven't figured this out already, the characters and stuff all belong to JK Rowling blah blah blah (you know the drill) but the plot is mine.**

"Get up Dragon! You have a long day ahead of you." Said Narcissa, sitting on the edge of Dracos' massive bed. She looked at her son and realized how much his facial features have changed this year. His hair was blonder, A lot similar to lucius' now rather than hers. His jaw line was sharp and gave his face a more manly look. Narcissa smiled as this hinted the time is VERY close. However… as her gazed more upwards, she noticed his cheekbones had come out more recently and no matter how much girls found him even more attractive now because of it, she missed her chubby little dragon, sitting in the middle of their 12th hallway (nearest to Narcissa and Lucius' room) with all his toys all around him pretending they were real.

"And for how long are you going to keep staring at me with those judging eyes of yours mum." Draco joked smiling with his eyes still closed and his blanket still on him.

"I'm giving you five minutes young man. We have important stuff to discuss today, my dragon." Narcissa replied and made her way out his room. Draco failed to notice the smirk that played across narcissas' lips as she strolled out.


	2. Lucius and Narcissa

After a long time, Draco made his way downstairs grumpily. His head was throbbing like never before and his vision kept fluctuating from blurry to normal from time to time. His attire consisted of his normal formal look and his signature blonde silky hair. He made his way to the dinning table and noticed Narcissa was no where to be seen. To be honest, he hardly gave fuck if she wasn't there, he was actually really happy about it and decided to make his way to living room and read a book. He would do anything for his mother but Draco had a feeling she was up to something. He just wasn't sure what though.

To everyone else, Malfoy manor might be the MOST unwelcoming place ever but as you go deep inside, it was the most homely place with candles, pictures and flowers etc. It reminded Draco a lot about his own personality and how he was always manipulative and intimidating wizard from the outside but inside he was full of love. He would do anything for his family.

Even in the most homeliest part of Malfoy Manor, the massive gold statues were a bit intimidating but what else can you do when your the MOST richest family in the wizarding world. "Draco darling!" she said, not looking up from the massive sofa she was sitting in reading a fashion magazine next to Lucius who looked as if he was ready for a serious conversation with his son "sit down we need to talk".

Draco had only seen him this serious a handful of times. First one was when he was 3 and was taught how he was supposed to act around people except the names he gave, the second was when Draco got "The talk" and the third when his father cried and apologised to him very late at night when Draco got his mark. Contrary to popular beliefs, Lucius never actually wanted his son to have the mark but Draco had to keep the cover and so no one found out that the Malfoys and Severus Snape were actually spies for the order. Nearly everyone in the order knew... By everyone, I mean only the most trusted people in case of someone slipping and blowing their cover. "Stop acting so shady!" moaned Draco. He had been noticing some very unusual behaviour by the other two Malfoys recently and Draco being the spoilt child he was, wanted to know everything going on. "Do you remember the last time we talked about veelas?" drawled Lucius as if he was really bored even though he knew that everyone in the room knew how excited he was to have this talk. He raised an eyebrow when Draco looked at him with a blank face waiting for Lucius to continue. He tilted his head a bit to his wife who was holding his arm giving him the "Do-not-look-at-me-for-help-its-all-your-fault" look.

 **AN: GAAAHHHH! sorry this chapter is not that good but this is my first fanfic! PLEASEEE review! Love you**


	3. Draco knows

**This chapter is more about the past of Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix because Bellatrix than Draco because is my favourite character and I just wanted to make her a bit of a good character but.. Lets be honest.. My girl was CRAAAZZZZYYY.. LOOOL! Anywayyyyyysss... Hope you like this chapter**

The vase went flying towards the walls and made a loud noise which made a couple of other things to fall and made breaking sounds. Draco Malfoy was angry. He was fuming. How can his father just tell him he such a big news, in the morning, so casually, not looking worried but actually enjoying himself. Imagine you wake up on your birthday and in less than an hour someone says "You're a Veela, find your mate, your senses are heightened, oh yes! don't forget the last one... you only have a year to live if your mate rejects you or if you don't find her." Draco thought angrily.

"Darling calm down, no matter who your mate is we will accept her. We know its not a pure blood because you didn't show any signs to any girl in the Malfoy balls we held. Just breath" Narcissa said in her motherly tone which consisted of her looking harshly at Draco... well... not harshly but mono toned face but her voice consisted of warmth and love. The Malfoys did not talk to each other like that everyday however when you have been in the manner for so long and outside you need to keep your cover, you need to start practising no matter how perfect you are at it.

Suddenly Draco went mad. He started screaming, his eyes went red, his wings flew out - all black and was fully unable to keep under control. He panicked. Draco dashed straight ahead not looking where he was going until he saw his father in front of his mother with his wings drawn out - all white and bigger and clearly stronger than Dracos'. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" Lucius said looking pointedly at Draco defending what was his. Using his common sense Draco calmed down, his eyes went back to normal, his wings disappeared without him realising however the agony was still there. He breathed slowly and then screamed "I can smell it. I need it! Its there!" he pointed at the smallest Malfoy hall **(AN: Sorry I didn't know where exactly in Malfoy manor Hermione was tortured)** Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other and gulped. The last time anyone went in there was when Bellatrix tortured Hermione. No matter how many memories Narcissa had of that place. No matter how many times Lucius got nightmares of that place. No matter Narcissa saw her sisters' last human time there, before one ran away and the other got interested in dark magic after an hour of playing the game "angels" in that room, No matter what, Lucius and Narcissa for their Childs' sake, ran straight in, ignoring everything.

 **a/n: I'm gonna tell you guys about what I was talking about the Narcissa and her sisters' things so the following is "what happened. Its like a flashback but not really a flash back just some background story**

"Andromeda! Cissa! let's play" Said Bellatrix. She had big Golden Brown eyes, a nice rounded face, pink plumped up lips and her hair was Long and curly. All the boys used to obsessed with her, but Bella just didn't feel anything for any of them.

"I doubt Narcissa would come if you didn't call Lucius here as well. To be fair it is his future manor" Replied Andromeda coming in the hall ready to play

"UGHHHH... Fine! Lucius you can play too" Bellatrix said with her lips twisted in disgust. Everyone recently just found out Lucius' mate was Narcissa in a VERY early age. While some said it was a miracle, the other said it was a blessing. Lucius' senses weren't as heightened but he still knew he loved Narcissa to bits and when he found out Narcissa also liked him back, well... let's just say everything was Lumos and Leviosah **(AN: that's my lame way of saying sunshine and rainbows! HAHA SORRY)** from then.

"With that attitude don't bother, He has to go somewhere anyways and mother said we are staying here for an hour more" Said Narcissa coming smiling knowing how much Bella and Lucius hated eachother.

Bellatrix was a REALLY possessive person. She didn't let anyone mess with her sisters and she was really protective of them. Maybe that's why Lucius didn't like her. For a month she followed Lucius after everyone told Bella him and her sister are going out. She stalked him to see if he was cheating. Setting him up for little tests to see if he's genuine like paying a hot girl to go flirt with him just to see if he flirts back. Yes she was CRAZY. But that's what made Bella well... Bella. But she stopped soon after she realised he was serious.

For an hour all 3 girls played together and that was one of happiest moments in their lives. But after that... Bella found a notebook when she went home.. called a mark that he will put on in the restricted section of the black family library.

 _After many years.._

the first person Andromeda told about her non pure blooded love was Bellatrix and Narcissa. they both were very shocked however, Bellatrix was ready to give up her life for it but didn't say anything. Both sister helped Andromeda run away with the guy she was in love with. Bella then joined the death eaters and didn't see her sister for almost ten years until when her and Goyle Sr got a mission to kill her. Bellatrix was so happy about it. She knew she wasn't going to actually kill her no matter how much she loved the dark lord. On the mission, her heart sank seeing her sister the way she was but there was no time for a chat and she kind of just.. simply saved her and put the blame on Goyle Sr. While leaving her and her sister shared a smile and that was the last Andromeda saw her sister in her normal form. After that the dark Lord turned her crazy into dark arts instead of ANYTHING ELSE she ever cared about and that was the last time anyone saw the normal Bella.. Before she turned into a monster. I mean don't get me wrong, Narcissa and Draco did see little glimpse of Bellas normal side RARELY. Like when Bellatrix helped Narcissa save Draco ... But a week before Hermione was tortured, Narcissa realised Bella was crazier. Bella was a lost cause. Her sister was... GONE.


	4. Chapter 4

They rushed in that hall, and ignored any flashback flashing like bullets into their head, refusing to dwell on any thought that might creep on. Dracos' senses were heightened like madman whos life is going to end. He searched everywhere and at the end, in the middle of the hall, between two broken piece glass that belonged to the chandelier was a strand of hair. Curly, brown, medium long and Draco was absolutely smitten in it. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of black roses, fresh parchment and chocolate. The chocolate that instantly melts in your mouth and gives you a sensation that makes you crave more.

Lucius looked at Narcissa, mouth wide open, his eyes desperately hoping what he's thinking was not true. Narcissa looked back and nodded at him as if saying we need to accept it and Lucius being a Veela, couldn't upset his mate and so made up his mind to agree to whatever is going to go on, He didn't agree and accept full heartedly but forced himself for the sake of his mate.

After an hour, Draco came back from his room, that Lucius and Narcissa sent him in to give him his privacy. Draco cleared his throat staring at the vase behind Narcissa because he knew they obviously knew what he did in his room after finding out who his mate was and as all male Veelas have the same fantasy, it made it ten times worse.

"Draconis Abraxas Lucius Black Malfoy, No matter what, your father and I will put our differences behind and accept the girl. Just forgive us for any mistakes we might make on the way but I assure you we will try our best to be accepting towards the girl." Narcissa said lovingly trying to kill the elephant in the room ignoring that she knew what happened when Draco went to his room and knew exactly what his fantasies were and how they went, Thanks to Lucius.

"I agree" stated Lucius deliberately trying to not laugh on the uncomfortable situation but after waiting a second or two, Lucius laughed so hard that even all elves smiled knowing the Lucius that they hadn't seen for over a decade is back.

"Uhhmmm... Er thanks I guess" Said Draco still very uncomfortable, "I am going to go to Blaises' now".

 **AN: OHKAYYYYY I Know this is a very short chapter but... Okay I don't have ANY excuse... PLEASEEE REVIEW and let me know what you think xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"No way" exclaimed Blaise "This day just keeps getting better and better and it is just the morning"

Shaking his head, Draco looked at his best friend wondering how did they end up becoming best friends. They had been best friends for as long as Draco could remember and they experienced little things together too, like, making their first potion together, getting their first brooms together and just general stuff in life. They were always there for each other no matter what and that was one of the million things the slytherin girls loved about them. I mean, it wasn't really an everyday occurrence to have two extremely hot guys in your house who hate everyone but would die for each other however would never say it out loud.

"Enough laughing at my fate, it's the morning, let's go Diagon Alley to pick up what we need for tomorrow" said Draco and looked at the corner thinking something "Hogwarts..." he said and then suddenly stopped. He felt his eyes burning and his gums getting tingly... like the tingle you used to get when you got your teeth. The cold breeze brushed past him as if desperately trying to give him a hint and then...

"Are you trying to make Professor Trelawney proud?!" Blaise screamed on top of his lungs

"huh? what"

"Your eyes man! they were urmm... different. Also you urm... got claws."

"Oh my bad. Veela stuff. I have a good feeling about today I don't know why"

"Holy Slytherin! you reminded me of Trelawney chic" Blaise laughed at Dracos shocked expression

Draco ignored his Italian best friend and walked to the floo.

* * *

Draco got all of his books, finest quills, scented, patterned parchments and the best quality of everything else. He was hoping he gets the head boy position this year because he honestly had been trying to do the best in school every year for it. However he always came as the second best... To mud... mudbl... Hermione of course. Weirdly, today he didn't feel like calling her something bad. It just didn't sound right.

Draco thought of her honey brown coloured eyes, her bushy but soft hair, her ... wait a min.. hold on! what was he thinking? "Stupid Veela! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she screamed at himself in his mind. Okay, so fine! He did know Hermione was his mate because of the hair strand but the problem was WEASEL KING! He couldn't let his Hermione be with him. Even thinking about him made his blood boil and he started to get angry but thankfully Blaise was there and he gave Draco a slap as hard as Hermione (AN: Okay I know Hermione punched him but this is my version.. okay carry on love you!) did in 3rd year.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" screamed Draco. Thankfully because it was early in the morning, hardly anyone was there.

"You were going Trelawney again!" said Blaise calmly, his new favourite phrase. Knowing him for more than a decade, Blaise knew exactly how to get under his skin.

"Do you smell that? It smells of parchmet, ink, strawberries and sometjing else. I just cannot put my finger on it!" Draco said to Blaise. Suddenly he turned around and saw the most beautiful creature in the world. His Hermione!

 **AN: HAHA! Cliff Hangerrrrrr! LOOLL! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! I will reply to all the reviews in my next chapter okay thanks!LOVE U!**


	6. First interaction

"Granger." said Blaise and nodded his head towards Ron and Harry

"Hello Blaise. How are you?" Hermione replied politely, just waiting for Draco to insult her.

"Great. Did you get head girl?"

"Of course I did!" Hermione chuckled

"Guess who is the captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team ferret?! It's Harry!"Snarked Ron

"Guess who is the captain for the Slytherin team Weasel King! Me!" smirked Draco knowing it will annoy Ron that Draco once again beat him at something. "Granger... How is your bush doing?" Draco said trying to control his lust that he was getting and trying to keep his Veela under control however the Veela was very stubborn and kept forcing to come out. Draco was having a hard time convincing the Veela that Hermione will hate him if he done something stupid and for now that was enough for the Veela to calm down. It hurt Draco a lot to call Hermiones' lovely, beautiful hair that he really wanted to put his head in a bush but he knew he had to keep up the pretences.

"Don't call Hermiones' bush a bush Malfoy!" Spat Ron angrily and immediately realised his mistake. "I mean Hermiones' hair not a bush" he stated to Hermione looking embarrassed and as if sensing Draco staring at her added, "Don't worry babe even if your hair is a bush, I'll still love you"

"Seriously Ron!" Suddenly came a voice out of no where. Ginny Weasley stood about 5 meters away from everyone thinking she surprised the group but Draco felt her coming near when she was 20 meters away already however didn't say anything waiting to see his best friends reaction. Blaise Zabini stood there with his mouth hanging open. He felt as if he couldn't breath, Ginny Weasley wore a black jumpsuit and had curled her hair. She grew up quite nicely.

"Wanna join the chat about my hair Ginny that Malfoy over here has so kindly brought up." said Hermione still looking angrily at Draco and ignoring Ron to the fullest knowing that annoys the hell out of him. Hermione Granger did not like PDA because she felt uncomfortable. She was a war hero and she felt as if she needs to be like a role model to young girls and eating your boyfriends face out near everyone, did not meet the criteria. In addition to that, she felt as if every where she went, she was getting judged and no matter what she did, people made stories about it and made money out of making her look like whatever they felt like.

Suddenly, Malfoys' Veela tried to come out again. His claw started to come out and he felt his teeth sharpen, begging to claim Hermione as his own forever right this second. It was hard to control his Veela considering he was new to this so he took the easy way out.  
"Blaise we need to take all the weird crap for TRELAWNEYS' lesson." said Draco, referring to Blaises' code of him going 'Trelawney' whenever his Veela went out of control.  
"Yeah of course!" replied Blaise sensing the urgency, he then looked at Ginny and said "Is your name Expeliarmus? because you're disarming" he winked at her, strolling behind Draco immediately.

AN: Thankyou soooo much for all the reviews! KEEP EM COMING!" Also tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter. I would love to find out what you think is going to happen.

Love,

ImAVeela


	7. Chapter 7

After running away from Hermione and Ginny, the boys went to get their fine quality parchments, their expensive quills and other things for school. However, both boys had someone in their mind. Haunting them like a beautiful ghost appearing from nearly everywhere. They could barely realise the people around them as everywhere they looked, the whole crowed seemed like a blur and all they wanted to see was her face that could not be compared any beauty around them.

After the war, things were tough for both of the boys because eventhough people finally started to accept them they weren't fully accepted. Girls were now even more attracted to them because they had the dark mark on their arm, which gave them a bad look and they all wanted a bad boy. None of them realised how much the boys hated that mark on their arm. It was a reminder of the dark past that they would do anything to wipe out of their memory faster than you can "obliviate"!

After a long day, the boys hung around the Malfoy Manor. The gardens were the same there. No matter what happened, Draco knew he could just go to the gardens and lie down on the fresh green grass that all floated like one in the same direction as the winter wind breezed across his face. The peacocks didn't really make any sound, but they were an absolute beauty to look at!

Draco went to the gardens to escape reality. He closed his eyes as the sun looked down at him. The grass tickled his finger tips and Draco finally felt like a normal 16 year old teenager again.

"AWWWHHH Drakie pooh having some time for himself?" Blaise joked in a high pitched mocking sound that just make Draco want to punch him right in the middle of his Italian face.

"Shut up Blaise"

"Mate anything planned for your birthday next week? Or is that Trelawney faze still on you?"

"I didn't choose to be a Veela and yes, until Hermione and I don't fuck, make curly haired blonde babies and until she willingly accepts to be my mate, I'm still in the dumbass Trelawney faze"

"Then, you absolute idiot, try to get her or else imagine what she would have to go through living her life with you dead and her with no soulmate. Weasel King just wants her for _his_ curly haired _ginger_ babies!"

"Oh fuck you Blaise! Killing two birds with one stone? I know you have a thing for Weaselette" Said Draco trying to hide up how accurate Blaise was.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I just couldn't be asked... Love you guys! Tell me what you think would happen at Dracos birthday!**


End file.
